En trance
by Hessefan
Summary: De cómo respetar lo que no conocemos, y no temerle hasta conocerlo. * Ginko & Adashino * Bl.


Disclaimer: Mushi-shi no me pertenece (aunque su idea la venga cosechando desde que nací prácticamente) todo de Yuki Urushibara.

Advertencia: algo de lime (casi nada, sino no lo publicaría aquí), Shonen ai.

_Me baso en el anime, no conozco el manga, sólo por la tapa xD. Pronto lo leeré, pero aviso por si hay cosas en el manga que se explican y que en el animé no._

_Aclaración antes de leer: "Baka" en japonés es el equivalente a "tonto", "na" es una partícula, suele ir con adjetivos. Es decir "bakana" se podía leer como "Es idiota" "__Eres__ idiota" o bien: "persona idiota" si lo pasamos a "baka na hito"._

* * *

Observó el delgado tallo, sorprendido por la veracidad de las palabras del viajero puesto que incluso las redondeadas guirnaldas, casi amarillas, mantenían su forma original.

Se sentía insultado, aunque no pecaba de arrogante comprendía que como maestro mushi aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

—¿Dices que es un mushi o que tiene uno? —remarcó el doctor, curioso, sentado frente a él.

Había recurrido a Adashino por la simple razón de que a veces oía historias que solían ser mitad fantasía y mitad realidad, historias no archivadas sobre diversos mushi; pero si el mismo Adashino mostraba sorpresa, ya no tenía a quien acudir.

—Pues, puede que lo tenga. No deja de ser un simple junco.

—Un Scirpus —resaltó el doctor elevando el tallo para verlo desde todos los ángulos posibles. —¿El viajero… ? —dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire.

—Sí —respondió con un cigarrillo en la boca—"Eru Chero"; nunca en mi vida oí nombre tan extraño.

—Ha de ser extranjero…

—Esa fue la sensación que me dio, aunque no me lo dijo…

Algo que siempre lograba maravillarlo era toparse con gente de esa clase: Viajantes sin rumbo fijo y sin necesidad. No sabía si era admiración o verdadera envidia; él estaba condenado a vagar y ser nómade.

—_No soy de aquí, ni de allá pero hoy se cumplen mil días desde el comienzo de mi viaje —musitó el hombre de largo cabello abultado y ondulado. _

_El primer indicio que le dio la pauta de que era extranjero no radicaba en los rasgos occidentales si no en esa cascada de pelo que ostentaban perfectos bucles._

—_Dices que esta planta es mágica._

_El hombre, que se había presentado diciendo en extrañas lenguas su nombre (segunda característica que no le permitió dudar más al respecto: era un _gaijin_) lo miró y le sonrió._

—_El Chelo nunca miente._

—_Yo no le veo lo raro._

—_El secreto está en las raíces —puntualizó con un dedo en alto._

_La mirada pícara y esa sonrisa formada en los labios no le dieron una buena sensación a Ginko._

—_Dices que sirve para viajar grandes distancias._

—_Así he viajado yo —acotó con ahínco para luego ponerse de pie—. Deberé seguir con mi camino. ¿Hacia dónde voy? Sólo la Pachamama lo sabe._

—_Ey, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una de estas?_

—_No hallarás, no es de aquí —respondió con desidia mirando el horizonte, tratando de averiguar el camino correcto a seguir._

_Viendo la perplejidad del hombre de exóticos cabellos plateados, dejó sobre en el suelo el enorme bolso que cargaba sobre los hombros y continuó:_

—_Si me compras algo —le quitó las trabas a una caja—puedes quedarte con ese tallo._

_Un arsenal de trabajos manuales, artesanías hechas con objetos hallados en la misma naturaleza —raíces firmes, semillas de todo tipo, insectos— se presentó ante los ojos del mushishi. _

_Hurgó en su bolsillo hasta dar con algunas monedas que le cedió al hombre, tomó un amuleto de vivos colores, teñidas con pigmentación natural y guardó el tallo enrollado en un papel._

¿Eso era todo? La gente que obsequiaba por obsequiar le daba muy mala espina. Él sabía que nadie regala nada sin recibir algo a cambio, y Adashino casi colapsa por ver a su amigo tan crédulo ¿Cuántas veces él mismo le había demostrado eso? Nada es gratis en éste mundo, ni el aire que respiramos, porque hay que pedirle permiso a Gaia para hacerlo y darle a cambio nuestro sudor.

El doctor lo miró circunspecto y negó resignado. La débil luz de la vela apuntaba directamente hacia el tallo que sostenía entre sus dedos, de manera irresponsable y juguetona; es que para él no dejaba de ser un simple junco.

—Creo que te estafaron —estuvo tentado en reír pero en cambio reprendió—: Me extraña de ti, Ginko.

—Algo raro tiene pero…

—Pero no sientes la presencia de un mushi, ¿verdad? —el otro negó.

—Desde que Eru Chero me lo dio, se ha mantenido tal cual lo ves.

Adashino abrió tan grande sus ojos que debió ajustarse la lentilla después. Entonces podría tratarse de "_Hikuri_", un mushi que tiene la capacidad de prolongar la vida, parasitando seres a los que le queda poco tiempo para alimentarse de los restos, logrando así que el envejecimiento se retardase, una especie de simbiosis. Habían sido documentado casos en una aldea cercana; en dicho lugar sus habitantes, que habían entrado en contacto con una plaga de Hikuri, no lograban morir. Llegada a una determinada edad la vejez se prolongaba, fue tanto así que durante una década la población de ancianos superaba con creces a la joven.

El doctor no necesitó mencionarle esto a Ginko, lo hizo él, dando por sentado que concebía esa probabilidad.

—Sin embargo, ya debería de haber abandonado al huésped, el tallo fue arrancado. Si matas a una persona con un Hikuri dentro, el Hikuri se va.

Adashino parecía estar reflexionando por su cuenta lo que en esa semana el maestro Mushi había estado cavilando.

Todas y mil posibilidades más.

—Pero no estoy infectado con ningún Hikuri —reveló Ginko encendiendo de una vez el cigarrillo, para más tarde liberar el humo alrededor del tallo.

Nada, como había probado en tantas otras ocasiones. Si se trataba de un mushi sin dudas era uno peliagudo que se rehusaba a mostrarse. El doctor no aprobaba el uso indebido de sustancias no conocidas, pero maldición, le daba honda curiosidad.

—Dices que… —arrastró las palabras, ante la atenta mirada investigadora de Ginko—el viajero te indicó que debes hacer un té con las raíces y beberlo.

El hombre de cabellos plateado asintió, impertérrito frente a la idea. Adashino explotó, literal y metafóricamente:

—¡Estás loco, hombre! ¡Vete tú a saber qué demonios tiene ese junco!

—Por eso estoy aquí —lo miró, más serio que antes, Adashino comprendió sin más necesidad.

—Estás demente, no voy a beber contigo.

—Entonces cuídame, ¿sabes hacerlo? Digo, en el caso de que sea un Mushi.

Entendió el fin del maestro mushi y con celeridad rechazó la oferta:

—Estás demente si crees que seré tu conejillo de indias. Por tu culpa he terminado muy mal, y muchas veces —lo miró entre ojos.

Pero lo cierto es que el maestro Mushi era él, por mucho que le pesase; si el tallo en cuestión tenía un mushi, Ginko era el especialista, por ende lo coherente —y la razón por la que terminaba siendo convencido— fuese que Adashino probase la infusión, consiguiendo quizás que de esa forma el Mushi mostrase su forma real.

—Quizás está en letargo —desvió Ginko, para evitar tener que seguir escuchando las quejas del doctor—, tal vez con calor y agua…

—Tal vez en contacto con el cuerpo. Ginko —retomó—, no tienes idea de qué clase de mushi sea.

—Entonces la beberé yo… —abrió la tapa de la tetera que sobre el fuego silbaba para arrojar dentro las raíces del tallo, sin inmutarse por la mirada entre iracunda y aterrada de su amigo—; y luego que Kami te ayude, Adashino —remató ladino.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Como siempre, Ginko había ganado—El experto en mushi aquí eres tú, así que…

Comenzó a preparar el té, pero una vez listo no lograba juntar el coraje necesario para beberlo. Ginko lo observaba con su ojo turquesa, ansioso y a la vez paciente —contradictorio—; es decir, estaba ansioso por ver los efectos del posible mushi, sin embargo no le molestaba que Adashino se tomase todo el tiempo del mundo para darle un insignificante sorbo a la taza; comprendía sus temores, no eran para nada ilógicos ni descabellados.

—Ya, Adashino —no lo soportó más.

—Ahí va… —bebió un poco, el sabor era ligeramente amargo, bebió otro tanto… nada.

El doctor elevó los hombros y dejó la taza vacía sobre la superficie, esperaron unos minutos y todo se mantuvo dentro de lo normal; fue entonces que Ginko, pasado escasos cinco minutos, tomó la tetera, se sirvió un poco y olfateó para beber el contenido de la taza de un trago.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —reprochó Adashino desesperado, arrojándose sobre él.

Su cabeza dio un vuelco en ese preciso instante, ante sus ojos Ginko parecía deformarse en luces de vivos colores para luego volver a su estado natural. Adashino quiso hablar pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía voz para hacerlo.

Quiso decirle a Ginko lo que estaba pasando pero en cambio su cerebro parecía dar otras órdenes. Bajo él, el experto en Mushi, se preguntó con inocencia qué diantres le estaba sucediendo a su amigo ¿Por qué no se quitaba de una buena vez, por qué le sostenía los brazos, por qué buscaba besarlo por todos los medios?

—¡Adashino, Adashino! —intentó quitárselo de encima pero le fue imposible, el doctor balbuceó algo que lo descolocó.

—Tú eres la cura, debo tomarte.

—¡¿Estás demente?!

Sintió una fuerte mordida en el cuello, con su consecuente dolor; la dureza en la entrepierna de Adashino despertó la de él, como si sus falos erectos estuviesen comunicándose con leves palpitaciones. Luego, fue el turno de Ginko: su alma vagó por tierras desconocidas, se internó en una frondosa selva repleta de Mushi desconocidos, nuevos, intrigantes.

Lo vio al doctor, y a una extraña estatuilla de algún Dios con el falo erecto.

—¿Qué… demonios? —un gemido escapó de sus labios, Adashino había atrapado con la boca el pene endurecido del maestro mushi.

¡Carajo! Que no se le ocurriese morderlo como lo había hecho anteriormente en todo su cuerpo porque lo mataba de la forma más literal posible. Maldición, no obstante se sentía bien, muy bien. Iba a perder la razón si dejaba que todo siguiese su marcha.

—A… Adashino ¿Qué haces?

—Debo comer el hongo mágico para curarme la locura —le dio un lengüetazo al redondeado glande.

¿A ese hongo se refería? Una fuerte mordida despertó a Ginko, el dolor experimentado fue tal que creyó desmayarse. Despertó, o se mantuvo dormido y soñó —no estaba seguro—, en su quimera el doctor se mecía cadencioso sobre él, y demonios, jamás se había sentido tan bien en el interior de una persona. Hombre, mujer, mushi, animal, no había existencia en los reinos conocidos y desconocidos que le hubiesen despertado todas esas emociones.

Como subirse al pico más alto de una montaña y arrojarse desde él sabiendo que es imposible morir. Un orgasmo indescriptible, nunca conocido.

La taza yacía rota sobre el suelo, la poca madera casi consumida y Adashino que seguía en trance.

Lo mejor sería dormir y dejar de vagar. Odiaba viajar, le gustaba la idea de permanecer en un solo sitió, pero era su jodida alma la que no quería volver. Aún dormido siguió viajando a través de cumbres, mares y cielos nuevos.

***

Una picazón aguda en la pierna, la humedad en la espalda, el molesto resplandor del Astro Rey, algo de eso o todo lo despertó. Vio un mushi danzando frente a sus ojos, iban varios en caravana, migrando hacia zonas despobladas.

Un mushi inofensivo que solía abundar en terrenos de ese tipo. Un momento ¿Qué hacía en el bosque? Se sentó sobre la hierba; por la posición del sol aún era la mañana. Bostezó y confundido llevó una mano a su nuca ¿Qué había pasado?

Amanecer en el bosque cuando la última reminiscencia había sido Adashino cabalgando desnudo sobre él lo desconcertaba. Le habían sucedido cosas raras a través de su vida y de su existencia como maestro mushi, pero aquello escapaba de todo lo conocido.

Realizó una vista panorámica notando que se encontraba en las afueras de la casa del doctor. ¿Dónde se había metido Adashino? Cuando lo encontrase le reclamaría explicaciones, aunque… no dejaba de lado que había sido su culpa pues se suponía que uno de los dos tenía que cuidar al otro, y esa parte le tocaba a él.

Se rascó la cabeza desacomodando un poco los mechones plateados.

—Mui —llamó a una lugareña que cargaba un cesto con ropas—¿Has visto al doctor?

—Pues, estuvo toda la mañana encerrado en la biblioteca.

Encima al desgraciado se le daba por leer. Empezó a caminar reparando en que estaba descalzo, percibió la mirada de lástima que le dedicaban, y es que sus desgarradas ropas lo hacían ver como a un pobre vagabundo.

Abrió la puerta con notable furia, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba enojado, si es que lo estaba… se encontraba confundido y eso le mosqueaba. Sin embargo la aparente naturalidad del doctor le hizo aplacarse.

—Mira —Adashino señaló un simple ejemplar de botánica—. Scirpus, hay en total 120 especies. Es perenne y suele mantener su forma al menos semana y media desde que es cortado, luego se seca y el aspecto es igual nada más que sin el aspecto gelatinoso que corona las guirnaldas.

Ginko se acercó descubriendo el dibujo del tallo que él había cargado en ese último viaje, pero difería ligeramente en algunos aspectos. El doctor se adelantó a la pregunta, reproche o acotación de su compañero:

—De estas 120 especies, hay una… una sola —buscó el dibujo hasta dar con él, y ese sí era en exactitud el junco—que posee alcaloides capaces de producir fuertes alucinaciones.

—Dios santo, me duele la cabeza —Ginko se dejó caer en un banco, llevando una mano a la frente.

—Y deja además un sabor amargo —reparó, bebiendo un trago de agua con limón y azúcar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Tú me preguntas a mí? —cuasi rió Adashino—. Luego de beber te fuiste corriendo hacia el bosque, y era de noche para ir a buscarte…

Gran amigo, dejarlo a la buena de Dios.

—O eso creo… —concluyó el doctor repasando con un dedo lo escrito respecto a los efectos del Scirpus—. La especie, venerada en la zona central del mundo desconocido—siguió leyendo—, es llamada aquí "Bakana".

Ginko esbozó una mueca de gracia y asombro al escuchar el nombre.

—Dicen que produce locura. La gente teme plantarla, y al hacerlo o al extraerla de la tierra se debe tener mucho cuidado. Se recolecta a menudo en tierras lejanas.

—¿Dice algo de viajes?

—Pues sí, algunos consumidores aseguran que se puede viajar largas distancias con ésta planta. Quizás debido a la toxicidad de la misma, les da esa sensación —realizó una breve pausa para puntualizar—: Viajes, distorsión de espacio-tiempo, cura la locura, o puede dar locura. Los pueblos que la reverencian —casi era un murmullo, Ginko tuvo que acercarse para oírlo—lo utilizan con fines curativos o visionarios. Indican que además da la capacidad de revelar los deseos más ocultos. Es así que a los cautivos se le da de tomar el té para revelar cuáles son sus verdaderos fines: Matar a alguien, escapar, ayudar, etc.

El mushishi volvió a su lugar, azorado. Encendió el cigarrillo reparando en que tenía los pies helados.

—Entonces, todo lo de anoche…

—Fue producto de nuestra mente —Adashino mostró un semblante demacrado.

Ginko no se quedó atrás. Si nunca se habían movido de sus respectivos sitios, para luego salir corriendo rumbo al bosque como un desaforado, todo, absolutamente todo ¿había sido producto de la imaginación? ¿De quién?

Tuvo miedo de sí mismo.

—No hay mushi —con esa aseveración hizo volver en sí al experto.

—Partiré entonces.

—Bien —se puso de pie para despedirlo—, antes consíguete calzado —le miró los pies desnudos elevando poco a poco la vista—, y algo de ropa nueva.

Ginko le dio la espalda elevando el brazo al aire en señal de saludo.

—¡Y ten cuidado con las cosas que encuentras en el camino! Dios, eres un crío, no tienes que aceptar regalos cuando vienen de extraños.

Ginko desapareció de la vista del doctor preguntándose si entonces lo sucedido con él había sido en verdad producto de su alterada percepción de la realidad, o, tal como había dicho Adashino, se trataba de los deseos más recónditos y reprimidos.

Por su lado el doctor suspiró, llevó una mano a una nalga como si el gesto pudiese aliviar el dolor.

Maldición ¿Qué había hecho durante el trance?

No necesitaba ser "doctor" ni experto en mushi para adivinarlo, era su cuerpo el que se lo decía.

Nunca más se prestaba como conejillo de indias.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Información sobre "_Bakana_" o "_Scirpus_" extraída de "_Planta de los Dioses_", para más datos revisar éste link: __http: //www. scribd. com/doc/5988651/Planta-de-Los-Dioses-Albert-Hofmann [Junten los espacios]_ (página 59, 70 y 71. Referencia de la planta: 84)

_En sí los efectos y características son los que menciono en el fic con algunos agregados míos (o sea, pura sanata). Me causó gracia descubrir que a esta clase de Scirpus con efectos alucinógenos se le diga también "_bakana_"._

_Ah, "_El Chelo_" existe, es mi hermano… Si lo ven vagando por sus tierras mándenle saludos de mi parte ^^._

_Gracias por leer =)._

_26 de marzo de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
